


"My Queen"

by Sangerin



Category: Abbey Girls - Oxenham
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You will always be mine,' Joan said. 'For ever and always.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Queen"

**Author's Note:**

> Shows an egregious disregard for canon - I'm fairly sure Joan was actually in Malta at this time.

On the morning of Jen's coronation, Joan slipped across from the bedroom of her youth, to the room that had been known as "Jenny-Wren's room" since soon after Joan and her mother had moved into the Manor. Jen, dressed only in her nightdress, was standing by the window, looking across the garden towards the Abbey.

'Jenny-Wren,' said Joan, and the tall, slim figure at the window turned.

'Dearest,' Jen smiled. 'The sky is… so glorious,' she said.

'A beautiful day for your coronation,' replied Joan.

'It seems wrong, somehow,' Jen said. 'You are my Queen.'

'And I always shall be,' said Joan. 'Oh, Jen. I'm so proud. I've longed for this day. You must enjoy it. For my sake.'

'Oh, Joan,' breathed Jen, softly. She moved towards Joan, and lifted Joan's hand in hers. Jen kissed Joan's hand, then turned it and kissed the palm.

'You will always,' Jen said, 'be my Queen. My beloved Queen.'

At those words Joan opened her arms and drew Jen to her. She tipped her head up, towards Jen's lips, and kissed her. Their lips met, softness to softness, and then Joan opened her lips and teased her way into Jen's mouth.

'Sweetheart,' she breathed into Jen's mouth. And Jen's lips opened to hers, and allowed Joan's tongue into her mouth.

'My dearest,' said Joan.

'My Queen,' responded Jen. And in the silence that followed, Joan drew her erstwhile maid against her, and down onto Jen's unmade bed. They kissed, gently, lightly, for some time, before Jen began to kiss her way down Joan's body. 'Oh, Joan,' breathed Jen. 'Oh, my Joan.' And Joan raised her hips, pushing them into, onto, over Jen's fingers.

Jen slid against Joan, her fingers sliding against and within Joan, and Joan tipped back her head, and keened against the sensations of Jen's fingers, two, then three, within her. She shuddered again and again, until she cried out 'no', and Jen stopped.

They lay together; Jen's fingers, sticky, drifting across Joan's skin, Joan's own fingers passing across her nipples, keeping herself at least a little aroused.

'I know,' said Jen, hesitating. 'I know this simply isn't… appropriate.'

Joan kissed her again. 'It is what it is,' she said.

Jen's eyes lit up with gratitude, and she was smiling as she dropped feather-light kisses along Joan's collarbone. She made her way down Joan's body, caressing her Queen with her hands and her mouth.

Joan let her head fall back, closing her eyes and surrendering to sensation. 'You are maid, and now Queen,' she said. 'And you are my maid, and my beloved,' she added, her breath coming in gasps, shorter and shorter. 'And I will never…' she pressed her hips up, against Jen's eager lips and tongue. She paused, and gasped, and sighed, and her hips fell. And Joan sighed a time or two more.

'You will always be mine,' Joan said. 'For ever and always.'

Tucked between Joan's thighs, Jen sighed happily, breathing against Joan, and making her shudder once more. 'Always.'


End file.
